Bella The Alpha
by Bella-MockingJay
Summary: Bella has to move back to forks, Renee doesn't understand. But Charlie does all too well, Bella's a werewolf she has a pack of three. she is Alpha, their leader, what will happen when she finds out about the Quileute tribe? More than that what will happen when Jacob takes an interest in her? Will he imprint? READ TO FIND OUT
1. Good-Byes - Chapter 1

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. Talking most of the way I really didn't have anything to contribute to the conversation I talk _less_ when I'm nervous. "Bella you don't have to do this" my mother urged yet again. I could see how difficult this was for her. But I had to do this I needed her safe. She didn't know the real reason I was going to live in forks and I knew better than to tell her. She had never been good with all the supernatural stuff. I tried to tell her about my current predicament. That didn't go so well, though I managed to convince her it was a dream, nightmare more like.

As we arrived at the airport my mother's eyes were damp and had a mist look to them. Obviously a failed attempt to wipe away tears. I embraced her in a hug promising again and again to call every night. "Say hello to Charlie for me" she said pulling back, "I will, I love you mom" I smiled before walking over to board the plane.

It's a four hour flight from phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a plan up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to forks. Flying didn't bother me the hour in the car with Charlie however I was a little worried about. He knew all there was to know about me including the super natural side of my life. No doubt will try and verge of the topic of werewolf's. Though that's the only reason I came. I gave Charlie a quick hug before depositing my bags in the back seat of his cruiser, I groan in irritation the door refusing to close. I push at the door again using my hip to add weight. Once door finally shuts I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration successfully making a dint in the chief's car. I decide to feed him first before I tell him I broke his car. "Hey, dad" I greet him sliding into the front seat. He smiled starting up at cruiser and fleeing the airport. I had already said my good byes to the sun. Looking out the window as the grey clouds and pouring rain seeming constant.

As we pulled into the driveway I smiled as the many childhood memories flooded back. Charlie helped me get my bags up the stairs leaving me to unpack. I was glad for this having my own space to get comfortable in my new living conditions. I managed to fill every draw in my room when I'm done. I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Finding myself with a sudden sweet tooth I wonder around the kitchen probably looking rather lost. My luck proves itself as I find some cookie dough. I start to roll them out placing them on a tray, and setting the oven before putting them in the oven to cook. I pop my head around the corner Charlie seeming to be talking to someone… no… three people. I slide myself up onto the counter waiting for the visitors to show themselves. After what feeling like five minutes Charlie's still talking and my curiosity gets the better of me. I round the corner and a huge smile plants itself on my lips. I bolt up to the door making Charlie stumble. I quickly grab his arm steading him; he laughs "I'm out" before evacuating into the lounge room to watch T.V

I blushed at my actions but quickly get over it as I pull Ash, Beca and AnnaBeth in for a hug. I met them a couple of summers ago we went to school together for a while before I had to move back to phoenix. These three are my best friends not only that their brothers and sisters. Each one of us has something in common we're werewolves. These three are my pack…


	2. Dints in friendship - Chapter 2

After Beca had told me every detail about their lives we were sitting around my father's small dining table. Charlie had turned up the T.V in an attempt to block out our conversation, I couldn't blame him the three of us had talked every detail from, phrasing to hunting technics I didn't think Charlies heart could take anymore. "Guys, we can talk tomorrow, anyways I want you guys to show me the scent you came across the other day," I say my words sounding more like orders than a request.

I look over my friends biting my lips to stop myself from laughing, they all looked so different were my brown hair and eyes have remained mostly the same. I look over at Annabeth a chatty blonde sixteen year old with startling intense grey eyes. Her wolf form was a small sandy blonde pelted wolf her eyes remain the same though the change. Beca a skinny girl has night black hair that spikes up in different directions, icy blue eyes. Her wolf form was a rather small grey wolf. Ash the biggest of the group has a tall and muscular build, dazzling blue eyes he was quite intelligent and quite agile for a person of his standard. His wolf form was unmistakeably a huge black pelted beast.

"We'll met here in the morning, don't be late" I warn playfully, they all make their way over to the door giving me another hug. "See you tomorrow," Annabeth says quickly hugging me again before disappearing along with Beca, Ash turned to me a grin plastered onto his face. "What are you grinning at?" I ask finding myself smiling back. "It's good to have you back bell" he says pulling me into a hug. "Glad to be back" I say, watching as he walks down and off the porch.

I walk back inside sitting next to Charlie my original intentions were to apologize for the conversation between the pack. However I found Charlie eating pizza and well that plan failed. After I ate my fill of pizza I took the cookies out of the oven offering them to Charlie who gratefully ate them. "Thanks bells, been a while since I've had something that wasn't burned" he chuckles, I smile and head up stairs. I stash my clothes in the wash basket before I step inside the shower. I groan as the cold water covers my skin. I quickly turn the hot water on; I'm forced to cut my shower short as the hot water begins to get cold again. I wrap myself in a towel and dig though my draws pulling out a pair of short back sweats and a small tank top. I run my brush though my knotted hair a couple of times until I'm satisfied with the outcome. I walk over to my book self-pulling out a random book hoping to keep myself occupied for a couple of hours. As the word of the page begin to blur out I give up putting my book on my bed side table and giving in to my heavy eye-lids.

I squint as the early morning rays enter my window. I pull the blankets over my head hoping for some relief, when it doesn't come I've forced to get up. I dress quickly in a white sun dress seeing no point in wearing jeans. I check my reflection in the mirror giving myself a quick nod of approval before heading down stairs. I make myself a bowl of cereal, writing a quick note for Charlie…

_Dad, going out with Beca, Ash and Annie not sure when I'm going to be back, dinners in the fridge. Don't wait up. _

_Bella. _

I make sure I put a supply of steak in the fridge for Charlie before I head outside to wait for the others. I slide myself up on my truck siting across the bonnet. I spot Ash rounding the corner to my house I smile. "Morning early bird!" I call out to him; he chuckles "only for you," he replies "psh… whatever" I roll my eyes, "love you too bells" he makes a gesture over his heart smirking. He joins me on the car. We wait a little while before Beca and Annabeth make an appearance. "Took you long enough" Ash mumbles. "Sorry, we waited for each other" they shrug and join us. ""no, he's right… for once… I had to spend way to long with him" I point my small finger towards Ash giving a laugh. Ash growls and jumps from the car making a dint in the faded red metal. "ASH!" I all but scream. His eyes widen and he takes off towards the forest. As he enters the forest I tackle him to the ground, he just laughs rising he's hands above his hand on onto the dirt bed as a surrendering gesture. "If you wanted me in this position all you had to do was ask" he chuckles, and I growl pushing myself up from his chest. Beca and Annabeth enter the forest, "so are we phasing?" Beca asks a little too excitedly for my taste. "Yeah" I answer. Without waiting for anything else Ash stands stripping of his clothes and changing into the black pelted wolf I have come to like. I stand there surprised of how fast he managed to deposit he's clothes on the ground. My expression must have looked strange because both of the girls started laughing. Even Ash contributed his own wolfy laugh.

I wait for the others to phase, before I slip the straps of my dress off. I collect the clothes putting them in the hollow trunk of a maple tree. Since we all have nothing tie them to our legs with. I then find some anger inside me already feeling my skin begin to heat, and the small vibrations going through my body. I feel the wolf instincts taking over I can't help but smile it's been a while since I phased and I wanted to stretch this moment out for as long as I possibly can but of course not.

I _exploded…. _


	3. Pack's Meet - Chapter 3

**Authors note: ****this is my first fanfiction to publish so I want to know what my readers think I want you to be completely 100% honest unless of course what you're going to say is just plain horrible and has no purpose except making me feel dreadful.**

"_Nice…_" Ash thought eyeing me. "_Shut it_" I mentally yell at him causing him to chuckle. "_Seriously white suits you bells_" he says showing me what I look like though his mind. Only now I see a pure white wolf peppered in silver. It's… beautiful. "_Your sooo lucky_!" Annabeth shrieked causing me to tense at her high speech. "_Wait… have you been training?_" Beca asks me looking at the small muscles in my chest. "_kind of, there's this meadow in phoenix no one's goes to anymore and I went there as often as I could to get some training in… couldn't have you guys beating me_" I laugh mentally. "_Are we going now_?" Ash groans. "_Yeah, come on then_" I say, letting Ash lead since he knows the forest better than any of us. I follow closely, Beca and Annabeth at my flanks. It's not long before I can smell what's been keeping them at edge is unmistakeably the scent of a werewolf. "_Have you guys been into the territory_?" I ask "_no, we weren't sure how territorial this pack is, we thought it would be best to wait for you, beside these scents smell mostly male I didn't think they would take kindly to me_," answers Ash "_rather smart on your behalf Ash_" I say "_pshh_…_whatever_" Beca mumbles. I glare at her until she whimpers slightly.

"_Alright I'm going to phase back we won't be able to talk with this pack unless someone does-""let me phase back, I'm strongest anyway if they decide to attack I don't want them to target you" _Ash cuts me off. "_No you were right before they may not take kindly to another male, stay at a distance unless we need you" _I tell Ash. "_but-_" he starts "_please?_" I cut him off. "_fine… but be careful and if they even look aggressive I'm getting your ass out of there" _he says walking reluctantly into the cover of the trees.

I run back to the maple. Where I stashed our clothes. I phase back into my human form slipping back into the small dress. Before making my way back to my pack "okay I'm going to go in cover me?" I ask them, they nod together and I smile. Taking a step into the territory and instantly I'm flushed with the scents, I figure they already know I'm here but I decide to make sure I walk over to an oak tree which smelled like it's been marked recently. I slide my body over the tree hoping to get my scant caught. If it did it wouldn't be long until they showed up. I look over at Beca who nods, obviously able to smell my scent; I nod back and resume my position in between Beca and Annabeth. "Beca, Annie stay at my flanks try not to seem aggressive but stay alert," I tell them. Beca huffs and Annabeth nudges me with her snout.

It isn't long before I see figures' emerging from the trees it's hard to say how long they had been there since I'm not aware of their scents it could have been for any number of minutes. They must have felt we were not a threat because out of the three figures before me only one of them was in his wolf form. I tense knowing that this is definitely not the entire pack that the rest of them will come within a moments notice however these three look just an imitating by themselves. The first figure I see has an older look to him, cooper skin, brown eyes and cropped black hair. The way he walked showed he was the leader. The second was just as imitating the same tan skin and hair but a darker brown look to his eyes. They both are wearing cut-off jeans and rather impressive muscles, the wolf however had thick dark silver fur and a less imitating look even in wolf form.

**PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME HOW YOU WANT THE PACKS TO REACT TO ONEOTHER! AND ALSO HOW YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTERS. IF YOU LIKE THIS SO FAR I WANT TO KNOW AND ANY IDEAS ABOUT OTHER STORIES. I'M GOING TO KEEP THE CHATPERS SHORT UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT. THANK YOU SO MUCH.**


	4. Author's Note - PLEASE READ!

**Authors note – please read**

**Just like to let my readers know that I'll be starting more chapters very soon however I really want to see some reviews. I want my readers to tell me what they think I should write the meeting of the pack. I have plenty of ideas however I want to hear what you guys think mainly because I want you to remain interested. Give me some ideas and tell me if you want Bella and Jacob to meet and how it should go. Same goes with any other member of the pack. **

**So please REVIEW! I look forward to reading every single one. I also want to thank anyone who reads this fanfiction it shows how much support you can offer me and also you're willing to try something new because I know this is definitely not the best fanfiction out there. This definitely won't be my last one and I can only get better as I get more confident in writing I also will try to get the ratings above K+ next time since I wasn't too sure first time around. **

**So I leave you with on basic message**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION! **


	5. Pack's meet part 2 - Chapter 3

**Okay I've had some reviews and I'm really glad you guys like my story. However I really want some ideas coming from my readers… with that in mind an update!**

Beca and Annabeth were exchanging a series of growls with the silver wolf. "What are you doing here?" the second figure asks shifting from foot to foot obviously getting impatient. "My pack, they said they came across a scent. Said they didn't know what is from" I answer. "Yes… but we're _all _werewolves how is it that you don't know your own kinds' scent?" he asks. "In all fairness they haven't come across another werewolf scent except for each other before" I reply. "why, is that" he asks sounding generally curious, I try to think of an explanation but the older looking figure jumps in. "Jacob" he warns, I flush in relief shooting him a grateful look. "What's your name?" the older figure asks, I watch his expression for a moment before answering. "Bella Swan" he nods "Sam" he says as if answering a question that was never spoken. He Turns towards the silver wolf, "Paul, you aren't needed anymore go back to Emily's" he says but I notice his voice it isn't a request it's an order.

"Bella, do you think your uh… friends would agree to returning to their human forms to talk with us?" Sam asks. I look up at Annabeth who nods, Beca gives a firm growl and plants her feet. Annabeth manages to shuffle her along with her snout, I watch as they disappear into the trees' heading back to the maple. It isn't long before they return, I could tell they were rushing, Annabeth hair was a mess and Beca's dress was on backwards.

I perk my head up hearing a howl in the distance, "that's Seth" Jacob growls. Sam nods to him quickly, "Bella, meet us here tonight… preferably in your human form if that's alright." He looks at Beca when he says this, I nod and the two of them disappear back into the trees. "Well _that _was exciting" Annabeth squeaks "rather" I laugh gesturing them to follow me. I pause quickly "Ash, is cool to come out now" I didn't have to say it twice he ran from the cover of the trees' stopping in front of us. He did not look like a happy camper, I laugh at the expression on his face petting his head, "good boy" I joke as I continue to walk.

As we reach the clearance of trees' we pause waiting for Ash to phase back and get dressed. We walk back to Charlie's, Beca and Annabeth sat at the small dining table, Ash sat on the counter while I fixed us some sandwiches. All three of us successfully going through two whole loafs of bread. They were all pretty quiet even Annabeth which was very unusual, "whys every one so quiet?" I ask putting the bread away. "Just… thinking" answers Beca "oh… about what?" I pressure resting my elbows on the counter. "Nothing really just-" "the cute boys from the other pack" Annabeth cuts Beca off, her word vomit didn't go unnoticed both Beca and I looked at her like she'd just spoken Japanese. Ash just about chokes on his sandwich, I pat him on the back laughing as I do so.

Annabeth's cheeks flush red and she quickly takes a bite of her sandwich. "Question… were we invited to the little get together tonight?" Beca asks, "Answer… I'm guessing you are they didn't say otherwise" I reply. Ash perks up at this his eyes bugging, "wow before you go all puppy power on me, probably best if you sit this one out Ash" I say laughing at the 6'7 cry baby. "All right girls, go get ready and meet me here in an hour got it? I ask raising an eyebrow. "Yeah" they answer together, I smile as they leave before I head upstairs to get ready.

**SORRY GUYS KNOW THIS ONES' SHORT I PROMISE I'LL GET TO MAKING LONGER ONES I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE. I REALLY WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. THX Bella-MockingJay **


	6. 2 Many Wolves Not Enough Bread-Chapter4

**ANOTHER UPDATE! I STILL DON'T HAVE MANY REVIEWS COMING AND I'M GOING TO KEEP THE CHAPTERS SHORT UNTIL I DO. I REALLY WANT SOME REVIEWS AND IDEAS COMING FROM MY READERS SO PLEASE! HELP ME OUT THIS LITTLE BIT BY REVIEWING! THANKS Bella-MockingJay.**

I wonder into my room, dumping my dirty clothes into the basket, before taking a shower the water was warm but not nearly as hot as I would like. I dress in a simple white tank top, jeans and lack up black boots; I towel dry my hair braiding it down my back. Before making my way down the stairs I smile at Charlie who had obviously found the steak I left, and has left aside a plate for me.

I take the seat opposite him. "Hey, bells left you some" he smiled gesturing towards the plate. I can't help but smile back, "thanks char- Dad" I mentally growl I knew I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. I needed to be more careful, he raised an eyebrow at me though let it go. "You going out?" he asks eyeing my choice of clothing. "Yeah dad" I reply hoping he doesn't push it further though of course he does "where to?" "Pack business where meeting-" Charlie cuts me off "got it, no need to explain" I laughed. "glad we had that talk" Charlie says before devouring the left over steak I follow his example pausing to say "me too" we finish the rest of our dinner without further conversation I liked it this way not having to tell him unnecessary details.

I grab my white jacket which only cover half my stomach though I really didn't need the excessive heat. I walk over to my truck leaning on the fragile frame of the faded red monster. I wait what feels like five minutes and Beca rounds the corner wearing a pair of knee length jeans, a black tank top and no shoes typical Beca. My expression must have been blank because she pauses trying to read it. She must have taken it as a negative because she wastes no time in apologizing. "I didn't wait for Annie this time!" I laugh "no problem Bec, calm down" I say gesturing for her to join me. She stares me down as if still waiting for an attack, after a while she makes her way over sliding herself onto the truck.

"Where the hell is Annabeth?" she asks in irritation "how should I know, you're her neighbour. Did you see her before you left?" I ask "N-Yeah- No, wait what was the question?" she mumbles, I pinch the bridge of my noise in frustration. I look at her and she's paying no attention what's so ever I wave my hand in front of her face getting no response. "Beca!" I shout though she still doesn't respond. I follow her gaze and understand why standing across from us at the edge of the forest was the second figure I'd seen I remembered his name as Jacob.

I meet his eyes for a moment and instantly regret my actions he starts to make his way over. I watch as he takes each step only being disturbed when Beca starts hyperventilating next to me. "Forgotten how to breathe… help" she manages I tap her on the back and she gasps a breath of air. "Better?" I ask, "Much" she replies, he stops in front of us raising an eyebrow at Beca. No doubt he heard the whole thing. I could see

I decide to save her or risk being feed to the wolves, "Jacob… right?" I ask, he turns his attention on me. "That's right" he says. "Did Sam send you?" I ask curiously "Sam thought you might be more comfortable coming down to the Reservation being in your human form," he says. "Wait… the

Reservation… what's that?" Beca asks he looks at her as being oblivious to the fact of her being there. "Right… you guys just moved here huh?-" I cut him off "we just moved _Back" _I correct. "oh my bad, anyways the reservation is down in La push not too far from here, and besides same thought if we were going to work together you ought to know our packs history" Jacob explains. "Wait hold up, 'work together' where'd you get that idea from" Beca says. "Just… let Sam explain before you refuse his offer" something about Jacob's voice made me want to trust him I wasn't sure why. But I believed what he said and was willing to trust him… for now anyway. "What'd I miss?" Annabeth asks rounding the corner; she took one look at Jacob and knew she was in trouble. "That much?" she asks me and I nod slowly. I turn back to Jacob "lead the way" I gesture for him to take lead; he nods and takes off towards the forest I follow close behind, Beca and Annabeth stay at my flanks.

**I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY FOR 'THE HUNGER GAMES' BUT I WON'T POST IT UNTIL I'VE DONE A FEW CHAPTERS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT ONE. I'LL START WORKING ON IT NOW SO I CAN UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. AND I'M ALSO TRYING TO GET THE CHAPTERS LONGER BUT I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT UNTIL I HAVE MORE REVIEWS COMING. THX FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! Bella-mockingJay**


	7. Bonding Around The Camp Fire - Chapter 5

**New Chapter Please Review!**

**Bella the Alpha**

**Author: Bella-MockingJay**

**Category: twilight **

**Pairing: Jacob x Bella**

**Summary: Bella has to move back to forks, Renee doesn't understand. But Charlie does all too well, Bella's a werewolf she has a pack of three. she is Alpha, their leader, what will happen when she finds out about the Quileute tribe? More than that what will happen when Jacob takes an interest in her? Will he imprint? ****READ TO FIND OUT**

**RATING: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or plot, which is the amazing work of Stehenie Meyer. No copyright infringement in intended. **

* * *

******Bonding around the Campfire chapter 5**

I followed Jacob over the territory line, though Annabeth and Beca seemed Hesitant. "Guys it's alright" I tell them, they nod and follow. It isn't long until we walk out of the clearing a small row of houses all with faded colours, Red, Blue, Green the rest were a cream colour obviously the oldest where the paint has been washed off completely. I scan the houses a faded red on catching my attention, on the house's porch. An older looking man in a wheelchair, misty Black eyes that looked as if he had lived a thousand lives, and long hair. Something about him seemed familiar, I rack my brain trying to remember the resemblance I've seen somewhere before. I'm forced to surrender to a jabbing pain between my eyes. Trying to recover memories I knew were there.

I'm forced back into the present as I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug. I think about phasing though see its Sam, which doesn't make me any more comfortable. However my chances of winning in a fight against him I have to admit weren't good. Jacob must have seen my discomfort in my expression because he chuckles putting a hand on my shoulder, "relax bells, he's harmless… most of the time." He winks, bells_…?_

"Come on my dad's about to start" he ushers me towards the small campfire sitting me down next to him. "Your dad?" I ask looking at him curiously, "yeah" he points towards the man in the wheelchair. His eyes seem to age again as I look into them. "Oh. " is all I manage before he starts to talk. He talks about the history of the pack. And the Quileute's who came before them, the name 'Ephraim Black' came up a few times. I assumed that was the chief of the 'Quileute tribe' or so they called it. I try my best to play attention though it's quite difficult with eyes watching me. I scan across the circle seeing almost every male staring. I suddenly feel self-conscious, trying my best to ignore the prying eyes.

It's when Billy I learned his name is a passing story, moves his stories onto 'The cold ones' that I recognize these creatures he's describing. These the mortal enemy of werewolves and their making _deals _not to kill them?I open my mouth to argue but Beca beats me to it, "YOUR HELPING VAMPIRES!" I follow her voice and see she was sitting next to a girl in knee length jeans, a black tank top and grey hoodie. Her facial details are beyond beautiful the only disturbance is a healed scar of the left side of her face. She was nuzzled into Sam's neck, I only now notice him sitting to the left of billy, and a few other older looking men. Every one tensing at her harsh tone, some flitching away. "Not necessarily 'helping' as such. More an agreement to stay of each other's… uh… lands" Billy explains. "She's right; an agreement to overlook some leaches family's killing behaviours'? Why?" Annabeth asks, "Guys-" "no it's alright" Jacob cuts me off. "These vampires they don't feed on the humans in the area, we're not sure how they show that much self-control… but they have promised only to feed on the animals in the forest call themselves vegetarians." Jacob says "you're kidding?" I bit my tongue to hold in a laugh. I mean vampires_… vegetarians?_ That has to be a sick joke.

He chuckles; I wish I could have seen my expression at that moment. By the way he was laughing, it seemed to amuse him. "WHY ARE YOU _LAUGHING_, THE ONLY REASON _WE_ EXIST, _YOU_ EXIST IS TO KILL THOSE _THINGS_" Beca turns her attention on Jacob. Jacob stands calmly and starts towards Beca, I suddenly got worried not only for her safety but his as well. I reach out griping his hand in an attempt to stop him. "It's okay" he smiles down at me reassuringly, I suddenly felt very embarrassed of my actions. I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt; I let his hand go in one flustered move. Jacob was in the middle of the fire now, and I was kind of glad for that. He would be addressing the whole assembly of wolves instead of one with a bad case of word vomit.

"My grandfather, Ephraim Black. The chief of this tribe made the treaty with these _cold ones, _he saw no threat in these creatures, and they fed on the blood of animals _not_ humans, found a way to constrain themselves," Jacob says, turning around the circle pausing for a brief moment to give a terse nod to Sam and a smirk to me, all I can say is that I was thankful of the shadows hiding my many blushes.

_Wait… _did he just say _Grandfather?_ That would make Jacob Alpha, but… that wasn't right Sam was Alpha, I'd have to quiz him later. After a few words on Jacobs's behalf he came back and sat down, his father taking over again. "What did you want to know?" he asks, I look at him curiously how did he know? "You're not a mind reader are you?" I ask putting my hands protectively on my head as if shielding myself from an oncoming soccer ball. He chuckles at my reaction "no, I read expressions pretty well though" he says. I nod "okay… if your grandfather is the chief wouldn't that make you or your father Alpha?" I ask, I watch his expression to make sure I hadn't crossed a line.

"My father he is a Quileute, the son of Ephraim black. He however hasn't phased because there were no vampires in this area when he was young. " Jacob explains, "a tribal elder?" I ask and gasp putting a hand over my mouth where the _heck_ did that come from? "Yeah, how did you know?" he asks, "Honestly, I haven't a clue" I answer. Jacob nods as if understanding something…..

* * *

**Bonding Around The Campfire chapter 5**

**THX FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! AS SOON AS I GET A COUPLE OF REVIEWS I'LL UPADTE!**


	8. High Temperature - Chapter 8

_**A high temperature – Chapter 6**_

**New Chapter Please Review!**

**Bella the Alpha**

**Author: Bella-MockingJay**

**Category: twilight **

**Pairing: Jacob x Bella**

**Summary: Bella has to move back to forks, Renee doesn't understand. But Charlie does all too well, Bella's a werewolf she has a pack of three. she is Alpha, their leader, what will happen when she finds out about the Quileute tribe? More than that what will happen when Jacob takes an interest in her? Will he imprint? READ TO FIND OUT**

**RATING: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or plot, which is the amazing work of Stehenie Meyer. No copyright infringement in intended**.

Over the last couple of days Jake and I had gotten pretty close, I had learned every small detail about the Quileute tribe. I loved learning about that stuff, Jake turned out to be a pretty good teacher. I had told him every story about me there was to know. I don't know why but I find myself opening up to Jake as if we had some sort of connection. After the Camp fire at La Push Sam had asked if we would like to join the pack runs, today was the first one, much to Beca and Annabeth's distaste these guys weren't bad. At the moment I was watching Jake work on a car in his Garage; I think he called it a Rabbit. Now I wasn't too intelligent when it came to cars but I'm pretty sure a Rabbit has two ears and a tail.

I was perfectly at ease at La Push no sense of danger what so ever, especially with Jake. I was happy passing him the tools he needed but that as far as he let me go. Every time I tried to do anything more I tripped over my own feet. Only to be caught be Jake's iron grip, a thousand years and I'm the first clumsy werewolf. "Could you pass me the spanner bells?" he asks, his nickname for me has grown. I no longer fell strange; I walk over to the tool box and crouch down, only to go into panic. "They all look the same!" I groaned picking each one up and twisting it in my fingers. He chuckled, "the one you're holding now" he says, I look down at my fingers sure enough I remember this one. I walk over dropping it in front of him. "Thanks for the heads up chief" I say purposely messing up his hair.

I hear a howl in the distance, it takes me a few minutes to processes it was Sam, though Jake gets up straight away wiping his hands on his shirt leaving oil and grease marks. I narrow my eyes at him then the shirt like he's just committed murder. "What?" he asks I just roll my eyes at him walking out of the garage. I don't wait for the shelter of the forest before I phase I simply do it. I feel the heat burning up my skin, and the anger flowing threw me, I let out a breath finally back on fours, I think giddily. "_Yeah, nice… uh… nice wolf I mean_" Jake thinks, I turn around looking at him smiling at the russet brown of his belt, we had figured out how to communicate to each other. I could hear all the pack's thoughts and they could hear mine to an extent. However Beca refused to hear the pack's thoughts, I had asked Annabeth and she agreed reluctantly I might add.

I let Jake lead since he knows the trails better than I do, he pauses every now and then telling me to remember scents, and mark a few trees myself for the others to follow, I do as he asks rubbing my snout over the bark of a tree. I place my two front paws on the tree standing on just the back ones. I crook my neck to the side to see Jacob. He nods approvingly nuzzling my head affectionately; I then let my paws fall back to the ground. Running after a fleeing Jacob, it isn't long until I see Sam in his wolf form accompanied by Paul I remember and Quil a dark silver and a chocolate brown.

"_Jake, you and Bella take the west woods you'd be the only one that can keep her safe if she… uh… gets herself into trouble, the rest of us will spread out" _Sam says "_thanks Sam_," I growl and both Jacob and Sam chuckle. "_Wait where's Annie and Beca?" _ I ask "_Beca's got a high temperature… well higher than normal and Annabeth is taking care of her. But don't worry we have no shortage of pack members_" Sam says.

Jake and I then head towards the west. Scanning the trees for any sign of vampires, we don't hold a constant conversation. We judge each other's movements like two parts of one whole, "_you see anything bells?" _he asks_. "No it's clear I think" _I say "_wait…_" Jacob trails off staring off in a direction behind me. His expression defiantly no friendly. I turn following his gaze and I see it….

_**A high temperature – Chapter 6**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! AS SOON AS I GET A COUPLE OF REVIEWS I'LL UPADTE!**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHAT SHOULD BELLA SEE?**_


	9. Vegetarians - Chapter 9

**Vegetarians – Chapter 7**

**New Chapter Please Review!**

**Bella the Alpha**

**Author: Bella-MockingJay**

**Category: twilight **

**Pairing: Jacob x Bella**

**Summary: Bella has to move back to forks, Renee doesn't understand. But Charlie does all too well, Bella's a werewolf she has a pack of three. She is Alpha, their leader, what will happen when she finds out about the Quileute tribe? More than that what will happen when Jacob takes an interest in her? Will he imprint? READ TO FIND OUT**

**RATING: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or plot, which is the amazing work of Stehenie Meyer. No copyright infringement in intended.**

_A vampire…_

This was like none I'd seen before; its eyes were golden brown as was his hair. Muscular build and rather new clothes for that of someone who was supposed to have been around for decades. He was staring straight at Jacob as if they were having a Unspoken conversation. I turn my head towards him "_Jacob do you know him?" _I ask,_ "Yeah, uh… long story, you remember the vegetarians I told you about?" _he asks_. "The vampires who survived on the blood of animals? Yeah I remember, is this one of them?" _I ask. "_Yeah Edward Cullen, mind reader, so be careful_." He warns, "Wait… is he on Quileute lands?" I ask turning my attention to the vampire who looked to be feeding on a deer.

"No, there's the treaty line" he explains nuzzling me towards the vampire and I tense already I can smell the sickly sweet smell that I have come to hate. I have to turn away, "_he isn't a threat, come on_" Jacob says. I draw my attention back to him. Running at his right flank back though the forest. "_Sam west wood is clear, we're heading back_" I say. "_No problem Bella, come back to Emily's I'm going to keep running with Collin and Brady, someone needs to teach them the ropes." _Sam says, "_Okay, and be nice_" I say causing all the listening ears to chuckle at Sam's expense.

We run into the clearing, I follow Jacob over to the red house were we kept out spare clothes. I pick up a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top in my snout as I walk back over to the cover of the trees to phase back. After we're both descent we walk over to Emily's, instantly the smell of greasy chicken floods my nose. Jacob walks at a faster pace towards the chicken. I laugh shaking my head at his behaviour. I walk into the house and slide myself up onto the counter and I share a conversation with Emily. "They always like this?" I ask gesturing to the four werewolves devouring the chicken.

Paul, Leah, Seth, Jacob and I had all got back from the runs early. Leah and Paul were having an argument about who could take down the most newborns. Seth was stalking the chicken on the table picking pieces off now and then when Emily wasn't looking. And that left Jake and I we had been talking about the Cullen's it obviously wasn't one of his favourite topics but he put up with it for my sake. "So one can see the future?" I ask "yeah the pixie, Alice I think, you saw the one who could read minds… Edward and another who can manage your emotions." He says, I nod "they sound pretty powerful," I admit but as soon as I said it I wish I hadn't. Jacob obviously didn't like this clan by the way he spoke of them. I thought he looked mad enough to phase, to my relief he didn't "nothing we can't handle" he says. Although I knew he was right I couldn't help but feel nervous about this coven….

_**Vegetarians – chapter 7 **_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! AS SOON AS I GET A COUPLE OF REVIEWS I'LL UPADTE!**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! **_


	10. Training - Chapter 10

_**Training – chapter 8**_

**New Chapter Please Review!**

**Bella the Alpha**

**Author: Bella-MockingJay**

**Category: twilight **

**Pairing: Jacob x Bella**

**Summary: Bella has to move back to forks, Renee doesn't understand. But Charlie does all too well, Bella's a werewolf she has a pack of three. She is Alpha, their leader, what will happen when she finds out about the Quileute tribe? More than that what will happen when Jacob takes an interest in her? Will he imprint? READ TO FIND OUT**

**RATING: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or plot, which is the amazing work of Stehenie Meyer. No copyright infringement in intended.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't had that much experience with vampires, the odd one when I was young and hadn't phased. Vampires were drawn to young werewolves of the gene to get rid of us while we're young. Luckily Charlie didn't let me out of his sight very often. The boys of the reservation survived easily with the treaty in place, no vampires in their right mind would have entered. Each of the boys gave me some training, I found Jacob to be the best teacher. Though Jake, Sam, Annabeth and Beca went out early this morning, Beca had finally agreed to join the pack. Also the conversation about Ash had stuck in and he was welcomed also. I was left on the reservation with Quil, Paul and Embry. Ash had been doing the scouting around the west wood since we saw the mind reader over there.

Paul and Embry had gracefully excused themselves to scout closer to La Push which just left Quil to train me, great… "You ready _bell?_" he asks. I growled I couldn't help it Quil knew I hated that nickname, I couldn't explain why. But I tried to keep my cool he knew whenever I was irritated or even mildly annoyed I was vulnerable. "Yeah, what are we doing today anyway?" I ask "just the basics, Jake's given me strict instructions" he answers. Well that makes me feel a bit better at least Jake's taken charge. "alright, just let me phase and I'll meet you in the forest" I ask as I start towards the trees only to be stopped by a burning hot hand I look over my shoulder at Quil raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask stupidly "I didn't say we we're going to train in wolf form" he says. My eyes widen and instantly realise the size difference between the two of us. I would need to stand on a coffee table just to even out the odds. "That's not fair" I whine, crossing my arms over my chest. "you're too easy," he chuckles and I realised he'd tricked me. "I hate you" I growl he smirks bringing his hands to his heart "love you to _bells_" he says, the use of Jacobs nickname for me didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

_**Couple of minutes later…**_

We had both phased, standing in the clearing of trees just in view of Jacob's house. Quil was telling me how to handle 'newborns'. "_The two basic things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that… and you will lose" _he says. "_Don't worry you won't need to know too many fighting skills, your wolf is small and quick almost impossible to catch, you'll only need to know a few skills and you can take down a vampire alone" he say. "That's good," _I think forgetting that's nothings quiet when you share one mind. "_you ready_?" he asks and I look at him with a curious expression, which quickly turns to fear as he bares his teeth, clawing into the ground like a cat ready to pounce which is pretty ironic. "_Wait… just like that, you're not going to teach me first?_" my words come together in fear.

Quil was _much_ bigger than I was, and a _much_ better fighter. If he was really being serious I would only have one chance. But I refused to think about or he would know what I plan to do "I believe in learning on the job" he says giving a chuckle. He leaps forward and tackles me to the ground, I let a whimper escape my lips, he was definitely not afraid to hurt me. He knew I would heal quickly all werewolves do; I slipped from his paws with ease bolting though the forest. I dart though the trees and mark a few making sure the scent will catch his attention. I then walk over to take shelter behind a tree waiting.

As the cocky wolf emerges from the tree line, I wait until he's in front of me before I run into his side. Causing him to stumble, I snap at his muzzle using his shock to my advantage pushing his feet out from under him. "_How do you feel Quil just got beat up by a girl_?" I laugh at the expression on his face halfway between angry and amused. "_You surprised me_" he whines getting up, "_aww poor baby, sometimes brains have to conquer brawn_" I say "_sometimes_" he says in a horrible mimic of my voice.

"_No, she's right_" a husky voice says from behind me, I can't keep my excitement locked up, without turning I all but mentally scream, "_Jacob!_" I turn and there stood the russet brown wolf. I smile running up and nuzzling his snout. "Thought you guys weren't back until later" Quil said, "_What happened to your eye?_" Jacob asks ignoring Quil, sure enough I saw myself though Jacob's mind perfect except a scar above my eye flowing with a mild amount of blood. I knew if Jacob found out what had happened Quill would get more than a few scratches, "I tripped" I say almost convincingly. By the look on Jacob's face I knew he didn't buy it but he let it go. He would find out the truth and I just hoped I wasn't present on that day.

* * *

_**Training – chapter 8**_

_**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! AS SOON AS I GET A COUPLE OF REVIEWS I'LL UPADTE!**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	11. Breaking The Rules - Chapter 11

**Breaking The Rules – chapter 9**

**New Chapter Please Review!**

**Bella the Alpha**

**Author: Bella-MockingJay**

**Category: twilight **

**Pairing: Jacob x Bella**

**Summary: Bella has to move back to forks, Renee doesn't understand. But Charlie does all too well, Bella's a werewolf she has a pack of three. She is Alpha, their leader, what will happen when she finds out about the Quileute tribe? More than that what will happen when Jacob takes an interest in her? Will he imprint? READ TO FIND OUT**

**RATING: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or plot, which is the amazing work of Stehenie Meyer. No copyright infringement in intended.**

**Bella's Pov**

Beca, Annabeth, Ash and I had all been hanging around La Push lately; we were drawn to it like a connection we only now discovered. I had trained mostly every day only allowed to go out on runs with Jacob. Beca, and Annie had been trained by their fathers I wasn't so lucky, I had overheard Sam and Jacob talking apparently there were three stay vampires in the area. Jacob obviously didn't want me to get involved so he was always going on the early shifts.

I was determine to take down at least one of these vampires, I wanted to prove I wasn't going to get hurt. It frustrated me I was a werewolf and Jacob still thinks of me as a fragile little human. I've been sneaking off into the forest following Jacob's scent for miles I knew if anyone could track them down he could. I would stay out for at most an hour I was lucky if I could get out for five minutes without it going noticed.

Each time I came across the sickly smell that was unmistakeably a vampire's scent. I would follow it around and each time it would lead me in a circle, these vampires we're clever. I wondered around the trees and a new scent came in, it was definitely strong and nearby I had a choice. One, go back and tell the others which will result is myself getting yelled at like a child by Jacob and forced into not doing any runs, I couldn't argue with the alpha. Two, I could go after them myself, both these plans seemed like a death wish, I was always shielding my mind from the other pack members so they thought I was safe and in human form, I tried to communicate with Ash and Beca I knew they were out.

"_Ash, Bec you there?" _I think hopefully "_what are you doing in your wolf form I thought Jacob said-" _I cut her off before she can finish_ "I know what Jacob said Beca, I snuck out alright? I found the scent" _I say impatiently "_really?" _ash asks "_well why else would I be talking to you when I'm not supposed to be out at all, yeah go a bit like this. 'Gee Jacob I've been sneaking out every day and ignoring your orders I found the scent will you come with me'" _I mentally growl waiting for them to respond_ "alright we're coming" _Beca says_ "hurry up," _I growl at them.

It takes them about five minutes to get back to the west wood which is about five minutes more than I would have liked. I start off towards the scent as soon as I see them; the trail smells about a day old so they couldn't have gotten that fair if they didn't have a destination in mind. I stop at a valley, two cliffs on both sides and water 100 feet below. The vampires seem to have jumped across into the vegetarians' territory.

I was about to turn back but something catches my eye. The coven of vampires, I see the first running faster than the others the mind reader, the pixie as Jacob described, a female with a beautiful face and features golden hair, a male with golden hair that hangs at his shoulders, another male with a muscular build like her could be a serious weight lifter, a blond male who was obviously the oldest followed by an older female with wavy brown hair and kind eyes.

They appeared to be chasing after the three vampires, the first was a female no dramatic facial details though her hair was a startling shade of red, the second was a male with dark skin and black hair filed into dread locks, the last was chuckling as if he was playing a game and had won first place, his face was curved into a smirk, he had long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail.

I watched on as the chaos unfolds what Jacob wouldn't give to see this, there was so many of them I took everything I had not to jump across the valley then and there. Either way I knew I was in trouble I sighed, "_You guys go back; I'm going to get Jacob down here. I don't want to two getting in trouble" _I say and they nod not needed a better excuse I sigh and hope Jacob isn't on maybe I could get Quil or Paul to deliver a message.

I get go of my shield and ask quietly, "_Is Jake on patrols?" _my mind is filled with chuckles as they see though my mind where I am, _"where are you?" _Jacob's husky voice registers in my mind and I flitch might as well get it over with. "_I'm at the valley, there's something I need you to see" _I say and quickly put my shield back up not wanting to know exactly how much trouble I'm in.

I have an angry alpha running towards me at top speed and I can't do anything but wait, wait to be punished like a sullen child who's broken the rules. Suddenly the drop into the valley isn't looking so bad.

**Breaking The Rules – chapter 9**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! AS SOON AS I GET A COUPLE OF REVIEWS I'LL UPADTE!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER****!**


	12. Punishments - Chapter 12

_**New Chapter Please Review!**_

_**Bella the Alpha**_

_**Author: **_Bella-MockingJay

_**Category: **_twilight

_**Pairing: **_Jacob x Bella

_**Summary: **_Bella has to move back to forks, Renee doesn't understand. But Charlie does all too well, Bella's a werewolf she has a pack of three. She is Alpha, their leader, what will happen when she finds out about the Quileute tribe? More than that what will happen when Jacob takes an interest in her? Will he imprint? READ TO FIND OUT

_**RATING: **_K+

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the twilight characters or plot, which is the amazing work of Stehenie Meyer. No copyright infringement in intended.

_**Bella's Pov**_

"_I thought I told you to stay out of the forest" _Jacob says, I'd been waiting for him for what seems like an hours, the seconds drag on as I wait anxiously. "_you did, I'm a werewolf Jake and I was meant to do this I don't need protecting, I may have expected this from Beca or Ash but not from you_" I say a little harsher than necessary, he falls silent and I hoping it's because he is going over my words, he bolts into the clearing. Straight to the cliff looking over at the other side of the valley, "_they were here_" I mumble "_I know, there's scents everywhere" _Jacob says. "_Do we go over_?" I ask "_no there's not point two covens of vampires they'll kill each other off, there goes the treaty" Jake says_

My luck proves fatal when we see the female vampire running towards us she jumps over the valley landing in front of me. Her eyes blood read as is her hair I stiffen and let a violent growl escape my lips. Lunging at her I get a hold of her arm swinging her around like a chew toy. She lets a bunch of feral growls out escaping my grip and plunging me into a nearby tree. I gasp sucking in the air greedily my chest moves in small movements and I lie still, black patches cloud my vision and I fight to stay conscious.

I open my eyes in shock looking around, I was in Emily's house on the couch the whole pack looking nervously at me, Jake was crouching beside the couch watching me I wasn't sure of his expression. I try to sit up with little luck, about five sets of hands push me gently back down. "What's with the fuss?" I ask it's only now I comprehend I was in my human form. "You blacked out" Quil says taking a bite of his sandwich "you hit your head pretty hard on that tree" Jacob says "oh…" is all I manage before my head hits the pillow once more.

When I wake up the second time my head throbs and I can barely keep my eyes open, I look around and to my relief its Annabeth and Beca at my sides. Annabeth shrieks at the sight of my eyes opening and I flitch away from the high pitched noise causing my head to ache. Beca hits Annabeth over the head and growls, "sorry!" she screeches and quickly fastens her hands over her mouth.

"You gave us quite a scare" Beca says pulling me into a hug, it hurts but it's not unbearable. "What'd I miss?" I ask, casing Annabeth to go into a rant "well the coven with the tree vampires is gone, newborn army's destroyed, woods are cleared and all of that was done in four days" she says "wow wait new born army?" I ask "yeah while you were out about 20 of them attacked forks, no one was hurt, we teamed up with the Cullen's and the treaty's stronger than ever to Jacob's distaste" Beca says "Cullen's?" I ask "yeah the other vampires you saw, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward." Annabeth contributes "well that's good I suppose what about the four days was I really out for that long?" I ask "god your slow today aren't you?" Annabeth says giving a laugh "yeah four days" Beca clarifies.

"Where was Jake in all this?" I ask a smile fastens over the two girls faces and I know there hiding something "what" I ask "well… Jacob was by your side most of the time he refused to leaves you during the battle though Sam's been forcing him out on run's he should be back soon." I nod and try to sit up feeling the support of Beca's hand on my back, "thanks" I force a painful smile.

**After a few days…**

I'm still not allowed into my wolf form Jacob was afraid I've injured myself and I'm still healing, its annoyed me greatly I just wished I could have one run, my legs were cramping and stiff from lack of exercise I did run around the Reservation every now and then to tire myself out. But nothing is like running in wolf form I've been begging Jake ever since to take me even though he continues to order against it doesn't stop me.

"please Jake, I promise not to go far, I'm sick of being locked up" I growl following him as he picks up tires transporting them into his garage "I told you bells, your still healing" he says picking up another tire "I need to let off steams its almost been two weeks since my last scout, Embry and Quil have been taking them all they must be tired, Paul broke his leg, Seth and Leah aren't doing to good together and face it Collin and Brady are still learning the ropes, not to mention you and Sam you can't take the whole load on your shoulders now your Alpha" I say "true, but we still have Beca, Annie and Ash, we can switch around Leah and Seth, Paul with be healed in a matter of hours and Embry and Quil there on punishment for not telling me about your whereabouts" he says and I know it's over theirs no arguing with the Alpha.

I turn back but he grabs my arm, "look bells fine, I'll take you out for an hour but that's it nothing more, he says and I shriek "thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaim and do something that surprised us both I run forward crushing my lips to his, I blush like a maniac and run to get my spare clothes.

We enter the forest in our wolf forms Jacob eyeing me warily I head towards the cliffs looking over at the valley. I turn my head towards him his expression telling me his think about something "_you okay?" _I ask "_I'm fine I just… I wanted to tell you something" _he says and I nod sitting down instinctively he copies my actions "Bella i-" he is cut of when a whimper escapes my snout looking at his face as if suddenly nothing else matters, I couldn't bear to be away from him like an elastic band ready to snap with pressure. I knew my hour must be up but time didn't matter to me I knew what he was trying to tell me now. It was unheard of but I knew it was true. He was my imprint and I was his.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**I'M SORRY TO END IT THERE THERES A GOOD CHANCE I'LL CONTINUE IT THE ONLY PROBLEM BEING MY VEIWS HAVE GONE DOWN DRAMATICLY I'M TALKING LIKE IN THE 100'S I DO WANT TO CONTINUE IT BUT NOT UNTIL BOTH MY VEIWS AND REVIEWS GO UP.**_

_**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW!**_

_**THX Bella-MockingJay**_


End file.
